1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for providing automatic-stitching of an incision, and more particularly, to a device for providing access to a hollow organ as well as automatic stitching on an incision in the hollow organ.
2. Prior Art
Surgery may be performed using open-chest techniques while the heart is under cardioplegic arrest and circulation is maintained by cardiopulmonary bypass. Using such techniques, a gross thoracotomy is created in order to gain access to the heart and great vessels, facilitating clamping and cannulation of the aorta for inducing cardioplegic arrest, and allowing instruments to be introduced into the chest cavity and into the heart to perform a surgical repair. The necessity of stopping the heart significantly heightens the risks attendant such procedures, particularly the risks of causing ischemic damage to the heart muscle, and of causing stroke or other injury due to circulatory emboli produced by aortic clamping and vascular cannulation.
A number of endovascular approaches for use in procedures in which the heart is arrested have been developed in the prior art. These approaches attempt to allow intracardiac access using catheters introduced transluminally from peripheral vessels into the heart. However, these devices suffer from many problems including a lack of control and precise positionability from the proximal ends of the highly flexible and elongated devices, the significant size constraints of peripheral vessels, and the inability to position the devices in all potentially diseased sites within the heart.
A number of minimally invasive or endoscopic access devices for use in beating heart procedures have also been developed in the prior art. These endoscopic devices are used to gain intracardiac access to the heart. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,079,414 to Roth and 5,829,447 to Stevens et al., which are hereby incorporated by reference. However, such devices generally have a substantially long axial bore into which instruments are passed. The long length of the bore restricts the manipulative capability of the instruments passed through the bore into an interior of the heart. For example, a distal end of the instrument mainly moves in an axial direction and cannot stray very much from a central axis in the axial direction. Furthermore, the instruments must be very straight in order to traverse the long length of the bore, thus, curved instruments cannot be utilized with the endoscopic access devices of the prior art. Lastly, because such endoscopic access devices are directed to the heart wall under observation of a viewing device, they cannot be directly secured to the heart wall to maintain a tight seal against blood flow from the heart.
Furthermore, stitching of the incision made to provide access to hollow organs (as well as stitching of wounds and stitching to repair damaged portions of tissue) often require special skills on the part of the surgeon, are not uniform or reliable, and can be time consuming and therefore costly.